ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Elysia
Eliza "Lisa" Alyssa Davies (born May 9, 1991) is an American professional wrestler currently signed with New Atlantic Coalition in their Rebellion Pro territory's secondary brand PEAK under the ring name Elysia. Davies was trained by Sara Del Rey and spent less than a year training with her after graduating from college with a degree in Business. Professional wrestling career Training (2017) Upon meeting Sara Del Rey at her final Chikara show and convincing her to train her. Davies trained with Del Rey, waking up early every day and spending at least eight hours a day training. Davies learned the ropes fast and impressed Del Rey with how quick she was able to learn things. Championship Wrestling Coalition (2017–2018) Japan Legacy In June 2017, Davies signed with CWC Japan legacy – the Japanese promotion of Championship Wrestling Coalition an alliance of promotions located throughout the world. Davies debuted on the first episode of CWC Japan Legacy suffering a loss in a Rising Sun Qualifier Fatal Four way match that was won by Essence also involving Asahi Watanabe and Reptilian. On the following week's episode Davies suffered another loss this time in a Fatal Five Way match losing to Laura Albright which also involved Jessy Turner and Alisa Rutskaya. Pacific Northwest On July 2, 2017, Davies was transferred from CWC Japan Legacy to CWC's new promotion CWC Pacific Northwest. Davies would make her debut for the promotion on the debut episode, defeating Ava Tremblay in a PNW Championship qualifying match for the main event's PWN Championship Elimination match. Davies would make it to the final three before being eliminated by eventual winner, Arcane. A week later, Davies would suffer a DQ loss to Cali-Kate after exposing the turnbuckle and smashing Kate's head against the exposed steel. On the following episode, Davies was scheduled to team with Luke Bane but after Bane said he didn't need her as his partner, Davies ditched him. Later in the night, Davies was present when Blanche Patton made the announcement that a PNW Women's Championship had been created. Alyssa would snatch the title and say that since she was the brains behind the decision to have a Women's Championship she should be named the first-ever champion. However Patton instead announced a Battle royal involving every woman in PNW to crown the first champion. On the following episode, Davies made it to the final four in the battle royal before being eliminated by Alejandra whom had been eliminated minutes earlier by Davies. A week later, Davies would team with Iris Oswald and Veeka Manns against Rose, Agatha and Cali-Kate. The latter would win the match after Cali-Kate pinned Veeka Manns. After the match and a commercial break it was revealed that a Triple Threat PNW Women's Championship match would take place at CWC Pacific during their seven night extravaganza CWC Worldwide. Two Triple Threat matches would take place to determine the two challengers. Alyssa believing she should be champion and was therefore screwed in the battle royal gets into it with the champion, Rose before the two were separated. At Warfare 6, Davies would go onto defeat Ava Tremblay and Veeka Manns to qualify for the Triple Threat match at CWC Pacific. At the aforementioned event, Davies would come up short. After this Davies would go on a week long vacation before returning at Warfare 8 and would be involved in a segment with Tugg Porter who would tell her that she was being transfered to Slaughterhouse. When Davies begs to stay in PNW, Porter says that she can stay permitting she win a very tough match at Warzone: Portland. At Warzone: Portland, Davies would defeat Cheyenne, thus remaining apart of PNW. Two weeks later at Warfare 9, Davies would be involved in a segment with both Rose and Veeka Manns, before later in the night defeating Rose in a singles match. A week later Davies would team with Christine against the team of Ava Tremblay and Cali-Kate, before abandoning her partner halfway through the match as Tremblay and Kate would pick up the win. At Warfare 11, Davies would defeat the current PNW Women's Champion, Veeka Manns in a non-title match, thus potentially setting herself up for a shot at the Women's Championship. A shot which came at Warfare 12, prior to the match the Women's Championship had been rebranded as the PNW 15 Championship where the title would be contested in 15 minute Ironman matches. Davies would go on to lose the match two falls to one. A week later, Davies would suffer another loss this time to Ramsay Bodach. Two weeks later, Davies continued her losing streak suffering a loss in a tag team match against Michael Kelly and Nicholas Gray after her partner, Rhiannon walked out on her. At Warfare 16, Davies suffered yet another loss this would end up being Davies' last appearance in PNW as it would soon merge with Hollywood Pro and be rebranded as Pacific Coast Championship Wrestling while Davies would be released from her contract. Gulf Coast Wrestling Davies would make her GCW debut at #GCW31: "Next Stop, Houston" where should would suffer a loss to Dakota Shane after interference from Montana Shane. Davies would come up short in a Lone Star Championship #1 Contenders match at Blood on the Water, losing out to eventual winner Nicole Evans. At #GCW32: "Callum Cares", Davies would suffer another loss this time to Jade Night. At #GCW33: "Nothing Changes", Davies would team with Night and the two would lose the match against the Shane Sisters after Davies cost them the match attacking Night. At #GCW34: "MLK Memorial Show", Davies would team with Night again as the two would suffer a loss to Ashley Marie Chase and Cosmo Cooper. At GCW: Sole Survivor, Davies would compete in the GCW Lone Star Series Gauntlet match and managed to eliminate Josh Holloway, before being eliminated herself by Layla Aishe. At #GCW35: "The Queen's Reign", Davies would get another win over Holloway this time in a singles match, earning herself 2 more points in the Lone Star Series. At #GCW36: "Disturb the Universe", Davies would come up short in a Triple Threat Lone Star Series match, losing to Morgan Russo. At #GCW37: "The Hunt", Davies would team with Nicky Stone to face Morgan Russo and Ryan LeCavalier and would suffer yet another loss in a Lone Star Series match after Stone walked out on her. A week later at #GCW38: "Shrevport Slots III", Davies would suffer a loss to Nicky Stone. This would turn out to be Davies' final appearance in GCW as it would later close, leaving Davies unemployed. New Atlantic Coalition (2018–present) PEAK After the closure of Gulf Coast Wrestling, Davies underwent a complete makeover and gimmick change, going by the ring name Elysia a much darker persona but retaining the same arrogance she had before and began referring to herself as the "Femme Fatale" and "An Endless Beauty" who had both beauty and brains unlike the rest. Elysia would sign briefly with West X Wrestling competing in one or two matches before not being used at all. Once West X Wrestling closed, she was left unemployed again. It would later be revealed in June 2018 that CWC's UK territory, Rebellion Pro would be debuting a second brand titled PEAK. Elysia would proceed to sign with them and would make her debut at PEAK #1 successfully defeating Union Jack and would suffer a disqualification loss at PEAK #2 to Lexi Bennett with the two shows being taped back to back. It was revealed that night Elysia would be one of the many entrants into the PEAK Championship tournament where she would face Adam Sinclair at PEAK 4 in the first round. Elysia would make it all the way to the finals of the tournament but would come up short in the finals, losing to Danni Ricciardo. In wrestling Finishing moves *''Fatale'' (Guillotine drop) *''Elysia's Lullaby'' (Bicycle knee) Signature moves *Enzuigiri, sometimes while springboarding *Forward somersault cutter, sometimes from the top rope *Fujiwara armbar, transitioned into a triangle choke *Headscissors takedown *High knee to a cornered opponent *Implant DDT *Roll-up *Rope-aided hurricanrana from out of the corner *Roundhouse kick *''Tramp Stamp'' (Sitout hammerlock spinebuster) *Sitout wheelbarrow facebuster *Spinebuster, to an oncoming opponent *Swinging neckbreaker *Tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown Nicknames *"The Black Widow" *'"The Endless Beauty"' *"The Grecian Goddess" *"The/Your Everyday Nightmare" *"The Hellcat" *'"The Femme Fatale"' Entrance themes *"Screaming in Silence" by Dale Oliver (2017) *"Femme Fatale" by CFO$ (2018) *'"Bad Romance"' by Halestorm (2018–present) Championships and accomplishments Rebellion Pro *PEAK Championship Tournament Finalist (2018) Category:Female Wrestlers